Cruel Intentions part 2
by Lorelei
Summary: Unexpected twist in the end. What can I say that won't give it away...nothing. So read and find out!


Cruel Intentions part 2 In part one, I mistakenly said that Arellia had black hair. Her hair is meant to be red. Sorry 'bout the typo. 

The morning sun cast a golden glow over the still waters. Sadrien would've enjoyed it, except her mind was full of so many thoughts, all scrambled together. 

"I'm not gonna hurt Seifer," she told herself. "But if I don't, Arellia, she'll," Sadrien didn't want to think about that. "This is all too much." She groaned. "I wish," she paused. "I wish I never even met him." 

"Met who?" A voice asked from behind. Seifer sat down beside Sadrien. Sadrien looked away. Seifer stared at her. Even in a plain white t-shirt and shorts, she was beautiful. It reminded him of something. 

"No one." She answered. "I've been looking for you all morning." Seifer continued. "I should've known that you'd be at the water. Watching the sunrise. Alone," Seifer trailed off. 

"Your welcome to say." Sadrien said in an emotionless tone. Seifer moved closer to her. 

"I, I have something important to tell you," he began. Sadrien became worried. 

"I'm sure whatever it is can wait." She said quickly. Seifer shook his head. 

"It's important I tell you now." Sadrien wanted to cry. No, please don't. She thought. Please, "Sadrien, I think... well I've never felt this way about anyone before. And I can't be sure what it is but I think, I think I," Seifer felt strange saying these things. Something deep down inside him said that it wasn't right. That he had to wait. This wasn't the time, nor the person. He told those voices to kindly shut up. 

"Please, don't," Sadrien pleaded, beginning to cry. "Don't." Seifer looked hurt. 

"Why?" he asked, his eyes filled with sadness. "What's wrong?" Sadrien turned away, then looked back. In an instant, she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back, bewildered, but satified. You mustn't kiss him! Arellia's voise hissed in her head. You will regret it. Stupid girl. Sadrien pulled away, still crying. "What is it?" Seifer asked, concerned. 

"I, can't stay." Sadrien said, standing up. 

"Why? When can I see you again?" Sadrien tried to blink back the oncoming flood of tears, to no avail. 

"Never." She said. She broke off into a sprint and Seifer stood staring after her. When he began to run, it was too late. 

"No." he said quietly. "God dammit! Arrugh!" he kneeled down in the sand in a fury. 

"Geeeeeez! Looks like this place has been deserted for a long time." Selphie exclaimed examining the old sea cavern. "Yeah," Irvine agreed. Selphie became worried. 

"What if there's a big scarey monster lurking around somewhere?" Irvine chuckled. 

"Then I'll shoot it then kiss ya sayin' I beat it with ease." 

"Um, Irvy? You don't have your gun." 

"Shit." Selphie grabbed his arm. 

"What if something attacks us?" Irvine looked pissed and frustrated. 

"I don't wanna go there." Selphie whacked him. That was when they both heard another growling sound. This time, more like a creature than a wave. Selphie held all the tighter. "Damn." Out of a dark passage-way emerged a large, blue dragon with fins on it's back. "This isn't good." Irvine said. 

"No shit!" Selphie spat angrily. She began to panic. "Do you know what that is?" 

"No, what?" Irvine asked. 

"If I knew, why would I be asking you?" Selphie cried irritatedly. The monster slashed at them with its large webbed claws. Selphie screamed, jumping out of the way. Irvine followed her. "This is bad." 

"Yeah," Irvine grunted, dodging the creature again. It swung its tail, hitting Selphie into a rock, knocking her out. "Sefie!" Irvine cried, rushing over to her. He lifted her up gently and began running as fast as he could without dropping her. He found a downward sloping tunnel, too small for the dragon. He looked back to see it coming closer. Taking a chance, he jumped into the tunnel, clutching Selphie tightly. "We're gonna make it." He told her. As the tunnel came to an end, Irvine and Selphie dropped into a weird chamber-like section. Irvine dropped down gracefully, landing in a kneeling position with Selphie in his arms. "Whew, looks like we're....safe." Irvine stopped as he looked around. Dozens of creatures surrounded them, growling and snarling. "Uh oh." 

"Look who has dropped in." an evil voice echoed through the room. "I presume you are SeeDs?" Irvine stood, still holding Selphie. 

"Why?" he asked, looking around for the speaker. He looked up to see a woman cloaked in blue with wild red hair, suspended above him. 

"You seem smart." She said sarcastically. She lowered down next to him. "Why did you come here?" Irvine shook his head. 

"Who are you? And where are we?" The woman laughed. 

"We are in an underground cavern, where no one can find us, unless I want them to." She smiled. "Convienent, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, whatever." 

"And I, am Arellia." Irvine looked confused. 

"Are you a sorceress?" he asked. Arellia smiled turning away. 

"You're smarter than you look, boy." She admitted. 

"My name is Irvine, and what the hell do you think you're doing?" 

"Demanding, aren't we? You'll find out soon enough. For now, you two shall be my guests." She chuckled. "Enjoy your stay, it won't be very long." Irvine swallowed. 

Seifer walked along the beach. 

"Love sucks." He said to himself. He promised himself that he would never fall in love again. At the far end of the beach he saw Squall and his little gang. "I don't need this right now." He grumbled. Rinoa jogged up to him. 

"Hey, have you seen Irvine and Selphie?" she asked. "They were supposed to meet us but they haven't showed." Seifer shrugged. 

"I have problems of my own right now." He said brushing past her. Rinoa was puzzled. 

"Like what?" she asked. 

"Why do you care?" Seifer snapped. Rinoa smiled knowingly. 

"Does it have something to do with that girl." Seifer stopped for a moment. He turned around. 

"How do you know?" Rinoa shrugged. 

"Squall and I saw you with her the other day." She looked at him. "You really care about her, don'cha? Seifer shrugged. Rinoa looked at him questionably. 

"I do." He admitted. "But I don't think she does." Squall came over. 

"Huh?" he asked. Seifer glared at him. 

"Do you mind?" 

"Yes I do." Squall answered just as coldly. Rinoa sighed. 

"Will you two stop it? Selphie and Irvine could be in trouble." She exclaimed. Squall nodded and Seifer turned away. Suddenly the ground began to shake. 

" ...the hell?" Zell cried. 

"I don't know." Quistis answered. "It felt like some kind of tremor." 

Rinoa held on to Squall. 

"What's going on?" she asked. Squall shook his head. 

"I don't know." He answered. He looked off and saw a sea cave, that he was certain hadn't been there before. "What's that?" Rinoa shrugged. Quistis and Zell jogged over. 

"Hey, was that cave there before?" Quistis asked. 

"I don't think so." Squall answered. Zell stepped forward. 

"Than let's go check it out!" he cried. 

"Well, what about me?" Seifer asked, not wanting to be left out. Squall shrugged. 

"What about you?" 

"You just gonna leave me here?" he asked. Squall turned towards the cave. 

"That's the plan." 

"Well, your plan sucks. I'm comin'." He decided. Squall shrugged again. 

"Do what you like. Let's go Rinoa." Rinoa nodded following Squall. 

"Hey! Wait for us!" Zell hollered as he and Quistis jogged after them. Seifer sighed. 

"They're gonna need my help." He said, following the four of them. 

Squall looked around at the weird sea cave. 

"Well," he started. "We'd best split up. Rinoa, you come with me. Zell you go with..." Squall stopped. Maybe putting Zell with Seifer isn't a great idea. He thought. "Um, you come with us. Seifer, you go with Quistis. You two can head down that way." He pointed to the right. "We'll go this way." He pointed to the left. "Let's go." 

Quistis crossed her arms over her chest as she walked slowly down the passageway, Seifer behind her a few feet. At least it's not Chicken-Wuss. He thought to himself. Quistis turned around to see a thoughtful expression on Seifer's face. 

"So," she began, searching for the right words to say. "You've found someone." As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to take them back. Seifer shrugged. In his eyes, he seemed so distant. 

"She ran away." He said simply. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. It wasn't you." Seifer said a bit frustrated. Quitis backed off. I just want to help. She thought forlornly. She sighed audibly. Seifer glanced at her. The voices inside him began to come back. He cursed those damn voices. Why must they bother him? They couldn't control his love life. But deep down... he really wished that they'd shut up! 

"Is something wrong?" Quitis asked, noticing the agrivated look on his face. Seifer flashed a quick, but fairly fake, smile. 

"A-ok." He said through gritted teeth. Quistis raised an eyebrow. 

"I know I'm not your favorite person to be trapped in a wet, dark, winding cavern, but the least you could do is pretend to put up with me." Seifer shook his head, 

"It's not...it's not you, believe me. It's just that, lately, I've..." Seifer stopped as an earth-shattering screech was heard. "...the hell was that?" Seifer cried. Quistis shook her head. 

"It didn't sound human." She concluded. She began to run forward, when the ground began to shake. It knocked her balance, and she fell. Seifer rushed to her and helped her up. Their eyes met for a moment, then Seifer looked away. 

"You okay?" he asked. Quistis stood silent for a moment, unsure of what had just happened. Then she responeded, 

"I'm fine. Let's go find out what that was." The two rushed to the far end of the cavern. That was when the reached an unexpected vertical drop. Seifer went tumbling, but Quistis caught herself. Seifer quickly grabbed her foot. "Hang on." She grunted, making an attempt to heave them up. His weight was too much for even her. "Ugh." 

"I'll let go and see what's down there. You can stay up here." Seifer called up to her. Quistis shook her head. 

"I'm coming too." With that, she let go, and the two of them slid down the winding drop. They touched down in a large opening, sort of like a room. Quistis pulled herself up, panting. "Whew." She sighed. Seifer got up and brushed out his long grey trenchcoat. 

"Yeah." He agreed. He put a hand on his gunblade for reassurance. He began to shift his gaze around the room. 

"Hmmm, odd." Quistis spoke up. Seifer looked at her questionably. "Well, I'd suppose something would be here, but so far it seems to be cl..." she was cut off by a wicked laugh. 

"Oh yeah, real clear." Seifer snorted sarcastically. Quistis pulled out her whip. 

"So glad you two could also join me here." Arellia's voice cackled. Quistis glanced around to find the speaker. She then caught glimpse of a figure emerging from the darkness. She gasped. 

"Who are you?" she asked boldly, covering her fear of what they were up against. The woman laughed again. 

"Do you, recognize, these children?" she asked, gesturing to where Irvine was held against a wall by chains and Selphie lying beside him unconscious. Irvine also looked like he had been beaten up pretty badly. 

"Selphie? Irvine!" Quistis cried. Arellia laughed again, Seifer really didn't like that laugh. Irvine struggled aginst the chains at the sound of Quistis's voice. His wrists were already bleeding from doing so previously. Quistis turned away. Arellia grinned wickedly. 

"And Seifer," she addressed Seifer. His head snapped to in her direction. "Did you enjoy Sadrien's performance?" Seifer was confused. 

"Performance?" 

"Yes. You do realize she works for me, don't you?" Seifer shook his head in disbelief. 

"I don't believe you." He said with confindence. It made Arellia laugh all the harder. Sadrien came out from the shadows, crying. 

"It's true." She said calmly, though tears streamed down her face. "I lied." Seifer stood staring, open-mouthed. Then he became angry. He turned away. Sadrien rushed to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I never wanted to," Seifer pushed her away. 

"Just stop talking." Sadrien sat on the ground, crying silently. Seifer turned to face her abruptly. "Everything that you say, is a lie." Quistis looked on, not knowing what to do or say. It pained her to see Seifer... No, not Seifer, it's not... I can't, Quistis Held her temples and squeezed her eyes shut. 

"Well," Arellia piped up. "Hasn't this turned into a five-star drama. Well, my guests of honor should be arriving soon." She raised her hand, sending Seifer and Quistis into the wall Irvine was secured to. "So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride." She finished. She turned to Sadrien and smiled. "You," she said. "Are free to leave." Sadrien shook her head. Arellia narrowed her eyes. "Very well, then you shall suffer with the rest." 

Squall, Rinoa and Zell rounded another corner in the windy cavern. Zell stopped, bending down, breathing heavily. Rinoa and Squall stopped as well. 

"It seems like...we've...been running...in circles." Zell panted. Rinoa nodded. 

"Squall, do you have any idea what you're doing?" she asked. 

"No." he replied. Suddenly the floor beneath them began to open up. 

"...the hell?" Zell cried as they plummeted down to who-knows-where. Zell landed on his butt, Rinoa on her side painfully, and Squall, gracefully in a kneeling position. Rinoa looked around. 

"Um..." she was cut short when she spotted Selphie, Irvine, Quistis and Seifer against a wall. "Guys!" she cried. She jumped and began to run towards them. 

"Aha, sorceress Rinoa." Rinoa stopped. "I've been waiting." 

"What do you want with Rinoa?" Squall asked, not really sure who was talking. He tracked the voice to a woman with a long blue dress and red flowing hair. Her eyes were a piercing violet. 

"Nothing...but her power." Arellia stood slowly, walking toward Rinoa. Squall lept up and jumped in the way, brandinshing his gunblade, ready for battle. 

"Not unless you get past me." He said in a low cold voice. Seifer gathered the strength to stand and walk to Squall. 

"And me." He said weakly. Arellia narrowed her violet eyes irritatedly. 

"Fine." She agreed. "But...only you two." Zell began to curse. With a swift movement of her hand, he was sent into the wall. "Well, let's go." Sadrien noticed Seifer was weak, he limped with every other step that he took. 

Irvine breathed heavily, gathering the strength he did not have to talk. 

"Irvine," Quistis said nervously. He turned to her. 

"That Arellia's a sorceress. She's gonna be tough. She might've been the one too...receive," 

"Irvine, you shouldn't talk." Quistis scolded. "Seifer, Squall, be careful!" she shouted. Seifer took a deep breath and gave her a thumbs up. "Seifer isn't doing good." Quistis whispered to herself. She turned and fidgeted with the cuffs around Irvines wrists, trying to get him out. 

Squall stood in a battle ready stance, but Seifer was haunched over, as he usually was when he was tired and weak. Squall looked over at him and Seifer smiled, standing up straight. 

"Are you, sure you can do this?" Squall asked. 

"Of course...I can." Seifer told him. "I just had the wind knocked outta me, that's all." Squall shrugged and turned his attention back to his opponent, who seemed to having quite a time watching Seifer struggle to keep himself up. 

"Are you two ready yet?" she asked, exasperated. Squall nodded. Seifer shrugged. 

"We'll cut ya down ta size." He said cockily. Arellia looked at him in disbelief. Rinoa quickly rejoined he comrades on the other side of the room. Quistis still fought with the cuffs around Irvine's wrists. 

"As soon as I'm loose, I'm goin' out there." He said. 

"No way! She'll kill ya!" Zell exclaimed. He rubbed his head. "Aw, frickin' hell, there's a lump!" Quistis sighed. 

Sadrien stood off to one side, heart pounding. She's gonna kill him. She thought sadly. 

Arellia seemed very entertained. She raised a hand, and a burst of flames swallowed Squall. Fortunately, he was able to jump back up and hit her with blizara. It didn't seem to do much damage. Seifer made an attempt to hit her with his blade but she knocked him back with a blast of thunder. He grunted and got back up. Quistis worriedly observed with one eye, the other concentrating on releasing Irvine. 

Another blast of firaga put Seifer in really bad shape. Quistis gasped. Squall ran forward and gave Arellia a good whack with his blade, cuasing her to stumble. Then he brought his hand into the air. 

"I summon Shiva." He called. In a blast of ice, the GF came, ice shattering all around Arellia. 

"Child's play." She said with her teeth gritted. She pointed to Seifer, in an attack that Sadrien would recognize anywhere; death. The word lingered on her lips, the cold fear of losing Seifer. 

"No!" the blonde dove into Seifer and tumbled into the way. There was no way anyone could survive death. It was, after all, death. As the blade of death slit Sadrien's throat, she fell to the ground, limp and helpless. 

"Stupid child." Arellia whispered coldly. Seifer rushed over to Sadrien. 

"Sadrien? Sadrien? Sadrien!" he exclaimed in frustration and sadness. Sadrien's eyes fluttered open. "Sadrien?" Seifer repeated, more softly this time. 

"Seifer, I...you," Seifer shushed her. Sadrien pushed his hand away. "I'm gonna die anyway, why don't you let me speak?" she said softly, but frustrated. "I know that you think you love me, but you don't." Seifer looked at her with fear and confusion swimming in his bright blue eyes. "When you kissed me, or when I kissed you," she continued. "I could tell that your heart wasn't there." Seifer shook his head. Sadrien reached out and grabbed his hand. "Do remember when I said, that you would meet a beautiful woman that you would love?" Seifer nodded. "Well, you've already met her." Seifer cocked his head. 

"I, I don't understand." He said. 

"You will." Sadrien whispered. "Just remember me, and Seifer," she let go of his hand. "I did love you." Seifer began to cry, something he didn't do often. 

"You can't leave me! I don't understand!" he sobbed angrily. He stood up, and Sadrien's body began to disappear. He swung around to meet Arellia in the eyes. "You bitch," he hissed in a low angry voice. "I, am gonna kick you're ass once and for all." Squall stepped forward to continue battling, but Seifer held him back. "I think I need to take this one alone, Squall." He told him, smiling slightly. Squall nodded. 

"I, understand, Seifer." Squall stepped back. "I'll come in there, if you need me." Seifer nodded. For the first time, the two shook hands, not as enemies, aqqaintances or classmates, but as friends. And that made all the difference. "Good luck," Squall whispered. Seifer turned back to Arellia. 

"You ready?" Arellia laughed. 

"More than," she answered. Seifer held his blade up in defense. He would get in the first attack. He charged forward and sliced deeply into the sorceress. She came back at him with blizzaga. Seifer shook it off. 

"I summon Eden!" he called out. He would take the chance of using Eden, even if it meant during the summoning time, he could be killed. If Eden had good contact, Arellia could be defeated. Seifer grinned. Arellia brought her hands together sending a huge fireball spiraling at Seifer. He couldn't dodge it because he was in the middle of calling upon a GF. He cursed to himself as the flame stuck him forcefully. 

"Seifer, why must you fight it alone?" Quistis asked herself concernedly. Arellia struck Seifer again with thundara, making his health very low. Eden was still in the process of being summoned. 

"Damn thing takes so fuckin' long." Seifer grumbled. 

"Are you ready to surrender Rinoa to me?" Arellia asked confidently. 

"Never!" Squall shouted. Arellia laughed, sure that her victory would easy. She began to call upon death again. Suddenly, Eden made it's way through the roof of the cave and smashed into Arellia with such an impact that it knocked her to the ground, causing her attack to backfire on her. Eden rose back up, and Arellia was gone. She had been destroyed. The cuffs around Irvine's wrists disappeared. He examined his hands. 

"Magic," Quistis guessed. Seifer stared at the ground, gasping for breath after the hard battle. Squall patted him on the back. 

"You did good, even if you're not a SeeD." Seifer forced a weak smile. Quistis rushed up to Seifer. 

"I...I'm so sorry," she started. Seifer couldn't stand it. He grabbed Quistis and held her for comfort. 

"I can't believe she's gone." Seifer said, struggling not to cry. Quistis held him back. 

"I know, I know," That was all she could say. She knew vaguely what he was feeling, but she was sure it wasn't pleasant. Irvine walked over and looked around. 

"I guess there isn't much use staying here." He was covered in bruises, and his coat was ripped. Selphie opened her eyes for the first time this ordeal started. 

"What the..." she exclaimed. Irvine rushed to her. "Irvy!" she gasped. "What, what happened?" Irvine shook his head. 

"I'll tell you on the way back to Garden." He helped Selphie up and the two began to walk to the entrance of the cave. 

Seifer let go of Quistis. 

"Sorry." He mumbled. 

"Don't worry about it." Quistis assured him. She began to laugh. 

"What?" Seifer asked, not seeing much humor at all. 

"Oh, it's just that I wonder what headmaster Cid and Edea will think when they see us." Seifer shrugged. 

Back at Garden in the infirmary, Irvine sat and Selphie stood in front of him, fixing up his face. 

"Ow ow ow!" Irvine whined. Selphie giggled. 

"I said it might sting." She told him. Irvine looked irritated. 

"Sting, not excrutiating pain." He mumbled. Selphie giggled harder. Seifer sat on the bed in the infirmary, he just needed rest. Quistis walked in and sat down beside him. 

"Hey." She greeted him. Seifer shrugged. Quistis looked displeased. "I know you're sad." She said, sitting down beside him. Seifer responded with another shrug. 

"I just don't know what she meant, I've already met," Seifer trailed off. "Do you know what she meant?" he asked Quistis. 

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure that she was right." Seifer sighed heavily. Then Quistis thought of something. "Oh my," she whispered. Seifer looked at her. 

"What?" 

"Well, tonight is Cid and Edea's anniversary." Quistis explained. Selphie poked her head in. 

"Don't worry! The ballroom is all set to go." She gave them a wink. "8 'o clock tonight." With that, she went back to tending to Irvine. Quistis looked at Seifer questionably. 

"Are you going?" she asked. Seifer shrugged yet again. 

"Maybe." He responded. "I need some time to think first." Quistis took the hint, and left the room. Seifer flopped down on his back. "Sadrien," he whispered. "How can you say I didn't love you?" Seifer thought deeply a moment, searching for an answer. Then it all clicked. "I think I know," 

Rinoa sat on Quistis' bed and watched as the ex-instructer searched for a suitable outfit to wear. Rinoa herself wore a shiney blue gown with no straps that trailed down to her ankles. She had a blue flower adorned in her soft black hair. 

"I can't believe I don't have anything to where." Quistis said. Rinoa thought a moment. 

"SeeD uniform no good?" Quistis nodded. "Hmmmmm..." Quistis reached into her closet and pulled out something. It was an old box. "Open it." Quistis removed the cover and inside was a shimmery silver-white dress. "Oh, wow, it's beautiful." Rinoa said admiringly. Quistis nodded. "You'll look wonderful for Sei, er you'll look wonderfull!" Rinoa exclaimed. 

Squall, dressed in his SeeD uniform, looked around for Edea. Then he spotted her, by the elevator. He ran towards her. 

"Matron!" he called. Edea turned to face him. 

"Yes Squall?" 

"Come with me. I have something important to show you." Squall said. Before she could decline, he grabbed her arm and rushed her to the ballroom. 

Selphie bounced with excitement. 

"I love surprises, I love surprises, I love surprises!" she repeated. Irvine put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Calm down." He told the hyperactive teen. Selphie nodded, instantly quieting down. 

Rinoa led Cid by his arm to the ballroom. 

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't find anyone else willing to help me catch Angelo." She explained. Cid sighed. 

"That dog should not be loose." He scolded. Rinoa surpressed a giggle. 

"I am sorry." She repeated. She caught Squall leading Edea. Just on time. She thought. The two simaltaneusly opened the doors to the ballroom. 

"Surprise! Tee-hee!" Selphie cried. Cid along with Edea were puzzled. Irvine stepped forward. 

"Happy Aniversary." He said, clearing up their confusion. Edea looked surprised and excited. 

"I didn't think anyone remembered!" she exclaimed, elbowing Cid. 

"Ahem, er yes. Thank you so much." The couple walked in. Rinoa gave Squall a thumbs up and he nodded back. 

"Go have a seat right over there." Rinoa instructed. "And enjoy yourselves!" she added. 

Quistis stood by herself near the windows. She sighed, looking out. At least I'm dressed nicely. She thought. But what's the point if I don't do anything? 

"Well, at least the stars look pretty." She told herself. She glanced up to see Rinoa taking the stage. Selphie had done a good job on the Garden Comitee. The stage was wonderful. Beautiful velvet curtains were stationed at either side of the main part, which was decorated with beautifully crafted designs on the rim. Rinoa took the microphone. 

"Hey everybody! I'm sure we're all having a great time!" Quistis rolled her eyes. "Anyway, this next song was originally written and recorded by my mother, but obviously, she isn't here. So I am gonna sing. I'd like to dedicate this to all the couples out there, especially Cid and Edea. Happy Anniversary!" Rinoa exclaimed. She began to sing the song we all know and love, Eyes On Me. Quistis listened half-heartedly, a little disappointed. 

"Um, hey." A voice piped up from behind. Quistis turned around to meet eyes with Seifer, dressed in his SeeD uniform. 

"Seifer," she said. "You came." Seifer nodded. 

"I've done some thinking, and I think I might've figured out what Sadrien meant." He explained. He grinned at Quistis. "Dance with me?" Quistis was taken-aback. 

"Well I, I don't know." 

"Just say yes." 

"Alright," Quistis agreed confidently. "Yes." She took Seifer hand, and they both headed out onto the dance floor. Seifer began to lead. Quistis was surprised. "You can dance?" Seifer chuckled. 

"What? You think cuz I was a knight I couldn't dance?" Quistis shook her head. 

"I just never put you with, dancing." She laughed. Ton emphasize his knowledge, Seifer gave Quistis a little dip. "So," she began. "What did Sadrien mean?" 

"You tell me." Quistis stopped and gazed into Seifer's eyes. She had run out of words for once. She swallowed. Seifer leaned forward and kissed her. Slowly and gently, but lovingly. Quistis was the first to break away. "Now you tell me." Quistis looked thoughtful. 

"Would you, go into space for me, without thinking about, anything else?" she asked cautiously. 

"Yes." Seifer answered sincerely. This time, Quistis leaned forward to kiss him. 

"Awwwww!" Selphie squealed. "Look how cute they are!" Irvine stood up straighter. 

"I know someone who's cuter." 

"Who?" 

"Us." Irvine swooped Selphie into an embrace and led her out on to the dance floor, her green gown flowing behind her. 

Rinoa jumped down from the stage, pleased at the outcome of the crowd as the music still played. She turned to Squall, who had been leaning up against the stage throughtout the song. 

"I think we've done a good job." She said satisfied. Squall nodded. "Now why don't we go dance?" Squall shrugged. 

"I'd rather you kiss me instead." So she did. 


End file.
